New Year
by CherrishLee KyuSung
Summary: gak terlalu yakin che cuma ini publish telat 8 hari dari new year.. tapi tak apalah


Yesung Pov.

Aku melihatnya masih sama seperti kemarin. Tampan dan menawan, benar-benar mempesona. Segera kupalingkan wajahku kala ia menoleh ke arah jendela kelasku, sungguh memalukan kalau ketahuan sedang menawasi seseorang diam-diam. Ya aku sedang mengawasi dia secara diam-diam, setiap pagi di jendela kelasku. Aku rela berangkat pagi-pagi hanya demi bisa melihatnya memasuki lapangan dengan motor sport hitamnya lalu berjalan melewati lapangan menuju kelasnya. Dia sunbaeku namanya Cho Kyuhyun putra dari bangsawan terkenal, itu bisa dilihat dari marganya Cho. Tidak sembarang orang bisa memiliki marga Cho bahkan di sekolahku ini hanya satu orang bermarga Cho ya dia saja. Ada juga marga lain Choi dan itu hanya dimiliki satu orang Choi Siwon seorang putra pengusaha terkenal di Seoul. Dua orang itu bisa diibaratkan bersaing dalam segala hal tapi selalu saja Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadi nomor satu. Selain itu ada juga sepupu Cho Kyuhyun namanya Jung Yunho putra dari pengusaha kaya raya yang kini tinggal di Eropa sedangkan Yunho lebih memilih berada di Korea. Semua orang juga tahu Yunho menempati posisi ketiga dan ia selalu netral tak mencoba bersaing dengan Cho Kyuhyun atau pun Choi Siwon. Bahkan terkesan tidak peduli.

Sudah lama aku mulai menaruh perasaan kepada Kyuhyun sunbae hanya saja aku tidak berani mengatakannya, lihat saja aku. Aku hanya anak orang biasa meski berkecukupan tapi tetap saja Appaku hanya memiliki satu restoran cukup besar dan sebuah cafe kecil untuk menghidupi keluargaku sedangkan Cho Kyuhyun jangan tanya apapun pasti bisa ia peroleh sekali menjentikkan tangan. Dia tampan sangat malah dengan gaya sangat stylish sedangkan aku hanya seorang anak biasa dengan kacamata bundar ala Harry Potter nampak begitu cupu. Jadi tak mungkin aku bisa bersanding dengan Kyuhyun sunbae. Dia jauh diatasku meski hati kecilku selalu berharap suatu hari nanti, suatu saat nanti akan tiba saatnya ia melirikku. Ya menunggu. Memang hanya itu yang kubisa.

.

SKIP

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

KRING KRING KRING

Bel istirahat berbunyi.

Aku berjalan menuju meja Sehun dengan membawa bekalku, salah satu teman sekelasku yang sangat stylish tapi dingin. Aku bingung kenapa namja sedingin dia mau berteman denganku yang cupu juga Changmin yang biarpun begitu dia sangat berisik. Tapi aku bersyukur masih ada yang mau menjadi temanku, mereka selalu membelaku kala aku dibully oleh siswa lain. Dan akan selalu berada di sampingku.

"Hunnie." Sapaku padanya.

"Oh, Yethung hyung. Ayo duduk di thini. Kau bawa bekal apa hyung?. Kalau aku bawa nathi goleng kimchi." Ucap Sehun semangat tak lupa dengan aksen cadelnya, ya memang diluar ia nampak begitu dingin tapi jika sudah berkumpul denganku dan Minie ia akan berubah menjadi sangat hangat. Yah tentunya ia dingin dengan satu alasan. Psst akan kuberitahu, itu untuk menyembunyikan cadelnya.

"Aku membawa kimbab dan sushi." Jawabku sembari menengok ke arah bekalku dan menggernyit melihat menunya.

"Hee? Bukankah itu thama thaja hyung?." Tanya Sehun bingung sambil memandang heran.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hunnie, kan yang buat umma bukan aku." Jawabku sambil mulai menyumpit sushiku dan itu semua terhalang karena sebuah suara yang berteriak heboh di depan pintu kelas.

"Hyaaaaa... Yesung hyung, jangan makan sushikuuuu." Teriak Minie heboh dan langsung mencomot sushi Yesung. Changmin memang tidak sekelas denganku dan Sehun, sungguh disayangkan tapi meski begitu setiap istirahat ia pasti akan kemari untuk mencuri makananku atau Sehun.

.

Yesung pov END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Kamar Yesung

'_Apa yang harus kulakukan agar bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun sunbae? Aku sungguh lelah dengan semua penantian tak berujung ini. Aku ingin menyerah tapi entah kenapa rasanya begitu sulit untuk mundur. Aku terus menantinya meski semua perih ini terus membuatku menangis tapi aku terlalu mencintainya. Tuhan kenapa kau berikan perasaan ini jika akan hanya akan menyakitiku?.'_ Batin Yesung pilu sambil mencengkram erat dadanya yang terasa sesak. Entah siapa yang memutar namun mulai terdengar lagu Dia yang semakin membuat hati Yesung tersayat.

_Dia hanya dia di duniaku  
Dia hanya dia di mataku  
Dunia terasa telah menghilang  
Tanpa ada dia di hidupku_

Sungguh sebuah tanya yang terindah  
Bagaimana dia merengkuh sadarku  
Tak perlu ku bermimpi yang indah  
Karena ada dia di hidupku

Ku ingin dia yang sempurna  
Untuk diriku yang biasa  
Ku ingin hatinya ku ingin cintanya  
Ku ingin semua yang ada pada dirinya

Ku hanya manusia biasa  
Tuhan bantu ku tuk berubah  
Tuk miliki dia, tuk bahagiakan nya  
Tuk menjadi seorang yang sempurna untuk dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

Di ruang tamu rumah Yesung.

"Hei, Yethung hyung. Kau baik-baik thaja?." Tanya Sehun yang tadinya semangat langsung berganti nada bingung karena melihat kondisi Yesung yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

"Kalian benar-benar datang ya?." Tanya Yesung sembari tersenyum lemah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi plasma di depannya.

"Hei, hei apa yang terjadi padamu Yesung hyung. Ceritalah kepada kami." Tanya Changmin yang langsung duduk disamping Yesung dan menggoyangkan badan Yesung. baru Sehun akan bertanya umma Yesung datang dengan beberapa koper.

"Yesungie, kau jaga rumah ne? Umma dan appa akan pergi keluar kota tiga hari untuk mengurus cabang baru restoran appa, Jongjin juga ikut dengan kami kok. Baiklah kami berangka dulu sayang." Pamit umma Yesung lalu mencium kening Yesung dan berjalan keluar.

"Yethung hyung, ayo celita apa yang thebenalnya teljadi thama hyung?." Tanya Sehun yang tadinya terpotong oleh keberangkatan umma dan appa Yesung.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kalian jangan khawatir." Jawab Yesung lemah.

"Ayolah~~." Rajuk Sehun dan Changmin sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes mereka.

"Haaahhh... baiklah baiklah." Putus Yesung. akhirnya ia menceritakan bagaimana kegalauannya kemarin memikirkan Kyuhyun dan berujung dengan menangis tersedu karena tetangga sebelahnya memainkan lagu Dia dengan volume besar.

"Hiks... hhhuuuwweee Yethung hyung hiks... kenapa kithahmu begitu menyedihkan thih hyung hiks.. hiks..." jawab Sehun yang langsung menangis ikut meratapi nasib Yesung.

"Hiks... Hunnie benar.. kenapa hyung hiks harus begini hiks... itu semua karena Kyuhyun hiks sunbae sialan... hhhuuuwwaaa..." bukan hanya Sehun yang menangis tapi Changmin juga ikut menangis.

"Hiks... kalian semua benar hiks... kenapa nasibku seburuk ini hiks... hhhhuuuuwwwaaa... hiks hiks.." dan berakhirlah mereka berpelukan ala teletubis sembari menangis meratapi nasib Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?." Tanya Changmin. Sekarang mereka tengah berbaring di karpet kamar Yesung setelah tadi ada sesi menangis. Mereka berbaring berjajar mulai dari Changmin, Yesung lalu Sehun tak lupa dengan dua sendok dingin yang ditempelkan di kedua mata mereka untuk mencegah agar mata mereka tidak bengkak sehabis menangis, itu tadi saran Changmin.

"Hei. Kalian ingat kan ada kegiatan tahun balu di thekolah." Ucap Sehun sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Yesung dan melepas kedua sendoknya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa Hunnie?." Tanya Yesung bingung.

"Aith.. hyung kenapa kau tidak mengelti thih?." Ucap Sehun sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Membuatnya tampak cute.

"Memangnya apa maksudmu?." Tanya Yesung cemberut yang membuatnya semakin menggemaskan.

"Ah. aku tahu. Kau ingin kita merubah penampilan Yesung hyung agar bisa memikat Kyuhyun sunbae saat malam tahun baru kan?." tanya Changmin sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Itu benal. Minie hyung memang celdath." Ucap Sehun senang sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Hee? Maksud kalian?. Tunggu dulu bukankah itu akan dilaksanakan nanti malam?." Tanya Yesung sambil menatap bingung Sehun juga Changmin yang saling menatap penuh arti.

"Ya. Dan kita akan membuat hyung terlihat berbeda." Ucap Changmin semangat.

"Oh thudah jam 3 thole. Hee? Kenapa cepat thekali apa tidak thalah ya?." Tanya Sehun bingung. Pasalnya tadi mereka ke rumah Yesung pukul 9 kenapa sekarang sudah jam 3 sore.

"Kau sudah pikun atau apa. Kita tadi sempat tertidur bodoh." Ucap Yesung sambil menatap malas Sehun.

"Oh iya." Gumam Sehun.

"Hei, kenapa malah membahas jam. Sekarang saatnya ke salon. Ayo." Ucap Changmin sambil menarik semangat kedua orang sahabatnya itu.

"Tapi aku tidak punya. Tabunganku habis untuk membeli ponsel baru kan yang dulu rusak." Ucap Yesung sambil memandang memelas Changmin.

"Thudahlah. Themua yang bayal Minie hyung kok. Ayo." Ucap Sehun santai sambil menarik Yesung dan Changmin keluar rumah Yesung.

"Enak saja dia bilang, bisa bangkrut aku kalau begini." Gumam Changmin yang masih bisa didengar Sehun.

"Hyung. Jangan pelit-pelit ntal lejeki hyung ilang loh." Balas Sehun sembari menyeringai jahil.

"Kau itu." Gerutu Changmin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah kita thiap untuk pethta pelayaan tahun baluuuuu~~." Ucap Sehun semangat sembari melangkah memasuki limousine hitam milik Changmin.

"Aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian dan make up ini." Gerutu Yesung.

"Tabunganku yang malang." Baiklah itu tadi ratapan Changmin.

Kini mereka sudah berdandan modis dan mempesona. Yesung yang paling mempesona karena dandanan itu membuatnya sangat berbeda. Nampak dengan rambut brunette hitamnya yang ditata biasa tanpa kacamata Harry Potternya karena kini ia memakai lensa mata, wajah yang dimake up tipis juga pakaian semi formal membuatnya nampak begitu manis dan tampan disaat bersamaan.

Sedangkan dua sahabatnya yang memang selalu modis berbeda dengan Yesung yang jarang berdandan modis, nampak mempesona dengan dandanan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di sekolah mereka dengan semangat Sehun turun dari mobil Changmin, sedangkan Changmin berjalan malas dan terakhir Yesung yang berjalan dengan gugup. Nampak tiga orang ini berjalan memasuki aula yang telah di sulap menjadi tempat pesta sungguh indah dan penuh hingar bingar.

Baru saja mereka membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam berpuluh-puluh pasang mata langsung melihat kearah mereka dengan ekspresi terpesona melihat uke-uke manis itu. Dan hal yang mengejutkan terjadi. Kim Jongin putra dari Menteri Keuangan Korea Selatan berjalan menghampiri salah satu dari tiga uke tersebut.

"Hei cantik, wanna dance with me?." Tanya Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai sembari membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Sehun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"K-Kai." Ucap Sehun speechless sembari menutup mulutnya, perlahan semburat pink pun mewarnai pipinya kala Kai memberikan senyuman mautnya kala menarik tangannya yang tergantung di udara.

Tak berapa lama setelah Kai kini Jung Yunho putra pengusaha kaya raya datang menghampiri mereka.

"Sweety, wanna dance with me?." Tanya Yunho sambil memberikan senyum termanisnya pada Changmin yang tentu langsung membalasnya dan menerima uluran tangan Yunho.

Baiklah mungkin kini hanya ia yang tertinggal dan tidak memiliki pasangan. Ia edarkan pandangannya pada sekililing ruangan lumayan besar itu dan memutuskan untuk menuju meja yang berisi berjajar makanan dan wine –hei kenapa ada wine disini?-.

'_Wah, mumpung gak ada umma dan appa. Aku mau mencoba wine itu saja. Aku kan ingin tahu rasanya. Hehehe.'_ Batin Yesung senang sembari mengambil salah satu gelas wine disana dan membulatkan matanya kala ada tangan putih pucat yang ikut memegang gelas tersebut. Mendongakkan wajahnya ia bertemu obsidian milik orang yang sangat ingin ia temui.

"Wine tidak baik bagi namja manis sepertimu, bisa saja kau diculik namja mesum kala kau mabuk." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil meneguk habis wine itu.

"So, wanna dance with me, baby?." Tanya Kyuhyun sembari menarik pinggang Yesung untuk ia peluk, Yesung? oh wajahnya sudah semerah tomat segar sekarang. Dengan anggukan malu-malu Yesung menjawab ajakan Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menuntun Yesung menuju tengah aula. Seakan mengerti keberadaan tiga pangeran disana beberapa orang memutuskan untuk kembali dan berdiri melingkar melihat pasangan KyuSung HoMin dan KaiHun berdansa dengan porosnya KyuSung tentu saja Kyuhyun adalah pangeran utama di sana.

"Siapa namamu, manis?." Tanya Kyuhyun disela dansa intensnya. Ya itu bisa terlihat dari betapa menempelnya tubuhnya dengan Yesung.

"K-Kim Yesung, sunbae." Jawab Yesung sembari menunduk dalam.

"Angkat kepalamu ketika berdansa Yesungie." Perintah Kyuhyun yang langsung dituruti Yesung.

Ritme musik bertambah cepat memacu ketiga pasangan ini untuk berdansa lebih cepat.

"Kau lelah?." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit sunbaenim."

"Baiklah kita hentikan ini. BERHENTI." Ucap Kyuhyun yang diakhiri bentakan agar para pemusik itu menghentikan lagunya. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju panggung kecil yang ada di sana dengan Yesung dalam genggamannya.

"Mulai sekarang Kim Yesung adalah milikku. Dan aku menetapkan malam tahun baru ini sebagai hari jadi kami." Ucapan Kyuhyun membuahkan rona merah dipipi Yesung dan protesan dari teman-temannya.

"Baiklah. Baiklah ralat. Malam tahun baru ini aku menetapkan sebagai tanggal jadi kami, pasangan HoMin dan KaiHun. Puas kalian." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil memandang malas teman-temannya. Tanpa menyadari ucapannya selesai tepat saat jam berdenting menunjukkan pukul 12 malam pergantian tahun pun tiba dan mereka segera keluar untuk meyaksikan pesta kembang api.

"Yesung-ah. saranghae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghadapkan Yesung ke arahnya.

"Na-Nado hyung." Jawab Yesung pelan dan pernyataan suci itu pun disegel dengan sebuah ciuman penuh cinta dari mereka berdua di malam tahun baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

01 Januari 2014 : KyuSung HoMin and KaiHun anniversarry.

.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

.

.

Hhhuuuwwaaa sumpah ini semua Cuma karangan Jinie doank. Karena stress dengan acara tahun baru.

Oke ini Cuma oneshot biasa no sequel co udh kebanyakan utang.


End file.
